


A Moment To Remember

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Book: Anne of Avonlea, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, Season 3 Anne with an E, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Shirbert, Taking Notice, Walking Home, star crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Gilbert walks Anne home after dancing they go to Gilbert's housewhere a first kiss happens.





	A Moment To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all thank you for reading as always Im working on spelling / grammar thanks for sticking with me.  
I love Anne with and E so Im venturing in working on more stories.  
Please let me know with a comment what you thought of this one, Im super proud on how this  
story turned out I worked really hard.  
Thanks for reading everyone don't forget Kudos.

Gilbert caught up with Anne on her walk home they began talking about the school dance. “That was some dance practice  
I thought you danced very well Anne.” Her cheeks blushed red at the compliment. “Oh, thank you, I’ve not had many opportunities to dance before but Im glad I did well.” Smiling Gilbert walked faster to catch up with her. “I haven’t danced much either this is my first time, I think everyones is doing a good job. Its a beautiful afternoon isn’t it?" Truly it was a sunny afternoon with a slight breeze, a few clouds threatened to chase the sun away but to no prevail. “Yes a perfect afternoon I do not wish it to end. Gilbert could I come to your house to visit Delphine?” Anne missed Delphine and Bash but secretly she wanted to get closer to Gilbert “Of course you are most welcomed any time. Let’s get going you could even stay for dinner if you like. 

Staying for dinner made her feel nervous but she didn’t show that to Gilbert.“ Yes, that would be amazing I hope Bash wont mind.” Chuckling Gilbert knew Bash would be ok with it. “I’m sure he would have no problems with it. Let’s be on our way, shall we?” Everything was going great as they walked together the rest of the way .Once at Gilberts they went inside. There was a note left on the table for Gilbert he began to read it. “Gilbert sorry for the short notice I had some errands to run, Delphine is with me of course so no need to worry I will be back for dinner.” Gilbert placed the note down turning to Anne hoping she wouldn’t be disappointed that she had to wait to see them. “Bash had some errands to run with Delphine I hope that’s ok if you just spend some time with me?”

Of course it was ok they rarely got a chance to sit down talk about things. “Sure I don’t mind we can catch a bit I feel we don’t nearly sit down and talk enough.”Yes thought Gil as he smirked he thought the same thing he loved getting to know Anne.“True enough, please sit down would you like anything? Apple, water, bread anything just let me know.” He was so kind she loved that about Gilbert such a gentleman. “Apple would be lovely, some water as well would be nice thank you Gilbert.” Gilbert fetched an apple from a basket sitting on a nearby chair, he got a cup filled it with some water passing it to Anne. “Gilbert I was wondering if you are going to the fair with anyone?” Gilbert sat down a little surprised at Anne’s question but he proceeded to answer it. “Actually I hadn’t thought about it but I had someone in mind that I would like to ask.” Excitement grew in Anne hoping that she might possibly be the one he wanted to ask. “Really!!! Would it be anyone I know that you had hoped to ask.” He wanted to tell her about Winnie but he wasn’t sure how Anne would react. 

“No one of great importance. I was wondering how the search for your parents was going. On our trip on the train you haven’t said much.” Anne was lost in her thoughts of Gilbert saying no one of great importance. She thought it must not of been her he thought of taking. “Oh um, my parents are dead but I found out I was from Scotland so me Marilla have written some letters hoping to find out more.” Gilbert was impressed how much Anne was able to find out even if it was not much at all. “Well I hope you get some answers. I’m sorry you’ve had it so tough, Im glad you’ve stayed at Green Gables.” Smiling Anne nodded her head for yes as they went on taking for several hours. “I was wondering if we should practice the dance together.” Gilbert happily said hoping that Anne would say yes. “I think that would be splendid more practice the better even with no music.” Gilbert stood up walking to Anne holding out his hand for hers. “May I have this dance? Anne.” Anne’s cheeks blushed red like her hair colour. She reached for Gilbert’s hand as they get ready to dance. “Of course, I be delighted to.” They both got into the position of the dance they had been taught at school. 

They started dancing when Gilbert realised with Anne everything felt amazing. Every twirl, spin or hand hold made Gilbert’s heart do backflips over and over again. It took a few moments before they had stopped and just started staring at each other. Anne’s heart was beating loudly she swore Gilbert could hear it, her mind was racing round in circles.  
Without noticing they moved closer together stepping forward till their bodies almost touched. Neither of them spoke it was like a magic spell had been cast on them. Gilbert took every emotion that he was feeling and decided it was a great moment to kiss Anne.  
Anne knew what was about to happen she hoped Gilbert could read her eyes to see she wanted it too. Within a second Gilbert kissed Anne softly on her lips nothing happening at first he waited to see if Anne would kiss him back. Anne was speechless for the first time in her life with feeling Gilberts lips on hers. She didn’t take long before kissing him back gently at first but then with more eagerness.  
The kiss lasted a while both of them getting lost in each other. But neither of them noticed the door had opened with Bash holding Delphine standing gazing at them.

Bash made a coughing noise to alert the both that he was there it made them jump around and pay attention. “Oh um, Bash we I just sorry I have no words at this moment.” Bash laughed walking further in with Delphine who was awake and smiling. “I see Blythe kissing a pretty girl could do that to you, Anne how lovely to see you again.” Anne wasn’t sure what to say or how to react but she nodded and went to grab her things.  
“Nice to see you to Sebastian, I see Delphine is so cute, Im afraid I must be going I will have to take a rain check on the dinner offer Gilbert.” She was running away but Gilbert completely understood that embarrassment. “It’s ok Anne, I understand we’ll do it another time thank you for your company.” Smiling she said ok and darted out the door like someone on a mission. 

Gilbert sat down at the kitchen table just thinking about the kiss that had just happened. “See that’s what being a man is about, taking charge I kidding Blythe. I can’t believe you and Anne kissed Im so proud of you is what am I saying.”  
Gilbert shook his head in a playful way he sat thinking about the last few hours. Thinking about the dance and kiss how it was a moment to remember.


End file.
